Far Off Memory
by xyoumukonpakux
Summary: Elsword and the gang encounter the evil psychotic ADD, and elsword learns a bit more about eves past and how she became a Nasod after all, remember this is a work in progress, I can add or take away what I need to still, and I definitely will based on any reviews I get mentioning such things


Far Off Memory

A cold breeze flows by a group of travelers as a crackle is heard from the fire being agitated. A girl with purple hair shivers as she tightly pulls her cloths to her skin as if they can get any closer. She stares into the fire, her eyes lost in thought. Another girl with green hair this time looks at her with concern as she reaches for her instinctively.

"It's okay Aisha, we will figure out a way to stop him." Aisha looks up at the green haired girl and weakly smiles, nodding as her knees shake, the frigid air taking over as night approaches. The fire weakly flickers as it tries to maintain dominance over the wind, hissing and snapping at it as if it were a dragon.

"Hey Rena, when will the boys get back, it's getting colder, and where did eve go?"Aisha said looking a bit concerned as she huddled closer to the fire." Rena got up and walked over to her as she pats Aisha reassuringly and sits on the cold earth next to her, leaning over and resting her head on Aisha's shoulder.

"Well, i guess the boys have been out a while i guess huh? Elsword took it pretty bad, he won't ever show it but he is easy to read..." A sudden image appears in Aisha's mind recalling the event Rena was describing. Only black void fills her vision as she just hears the shouts:

"Elsword, RUN you can't take him" a male voice filled with experience of long years of pain and sorrow yells

"I told you not to lay a finger on her you white haired freak" a younger more stubborn voice yells as a battle cry comes from this voice as well. Followed by evil laughter and then silence fills the air as a silent gasp is heard.

"... and eve, i believe she went to the lake, saying something about repairing her servants easier from the moonlight being in full view." Rena says as Aisha was snapped back to reality for a second and stares blankly at her. She then rests her head on Rena's and cuddles her to stay warm, afraid to recall that horrific event again. She nuzzles rena and feels a familiar pat as her thoughts take her away again to that unfaithful night.

" Bits of gravel and dirt explode as a cloud of dust settles in Aisha's field of view as she looks past the horrific monster in front of her only to see a red haired boy dodging and fighting a nasod boy with white hair and a horrific twisted grin.

"Elsword, NO HE IS TOO POWERFUL RIGHT NOW GET EVE OUT OF THERE AND RUN" Aisha shouts as she watches helplessly, knowing the red haired boy can't hear her, then it all happened at once. A maniacal laugh fills the air as everything slows down, the white haired boy shifts his focus from elsword to dash to a white haired nasod girl, who completely defenseless, stares emotionless. Accompanied by, quick movement and a flash from an explosion, the smoke settles as a gasp is heard, Aisha stares in horror as elsword is hanging in front of eve, impaled by nasod spikes commanded by the white haired boy. The scene fades out of view to black as Aisha jumps slightly and looks around rubbing her eye. She looks up to see Rena, her head tilted to the side fast asleep. Aisha slips out of Rena's grasp as she kisses her head and commands Angkor to keep Rena warm. She gets up as she decides to go look for the others, her vision still blurry, as she stumbles around the fire.

"Yo, sorry it took so long" A deep male's voice calls from behind Aisha as she turns around and sighs in relief.

"Took you boys long enough i was worr..." Aisha pauses as she only counts two boys out of the three that should have appeared.

"W-where's Elsword?" she says as she shifts to one foot and her gaze runs over the two boys in front of her. One bulky male with jet black hair with a lone red streak in it, accompanied with scars filling this boy's body, only to be matched by his stern look, the only thing separating him form a normal human is his one nasod arm which holding logs. The other boy, is much younger with blonde hair and blue eyes, the regular attractive style, much shorter than the other boy but a glimpse of hope always in his eyes as he holds a large cannon, the size that is even bigger than the boy's body. The older one steps forward and places the logs next to the fire as he speaks.

"He left me and Chung, saying he had something he needed to look at, the idiot, he is probably half frozen by now, how have you two been holding up?" he throws some logs in the fire and stacks them neatly so the air can flow through the bottom of the fire, only fueling it to burn brighter.

"Raven, tell me, will he be okay?" Aisha said as she sits back next to Rena and gets closer to the fire.

"Aside from his ego being stomped, he will live, we warned him to run, but that stubborn kid thinks he can take on the world without consequence to anything or for anyone around him. He needs to chill that hot head of his and think instead of act on emotion." Raven sighs as he takes a seat opposite of the girls and Chung does the same, only to speak up into the conversation.

"That maybe true, but isn't that what his charm is too? His passion for what he believes in, it's as if he bends things to his will alone, and given how he is now, he is behind the rest of us in our training, yet he still fights on level with us." Chung gives a thoughtful look as he smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"He takes a more "hands on approach" to say that is wrong would be lying in itself, we all complement each other in how we fight, if we all fought the same, then our one weakness would bring us all down." Chung and Raven's voices scatter off Aisha's mind as she looks into the fire again wondering where the other two are and if they are truly alright.

The shimmering light of the brilliant moon sparkles off a big lake as a white haired girl looks blankly at the moon, waiting for her two servants to appear before her again, she had a regal air about her as the moon only complimented her milk white skin, her hair in buns at the side only complimented by her large sunset orange eyes. A red haired boy joins her as he hits a tree and silently repeats that he is sorry, flinching as his wounds are stretched by such movement.

Eve only spoke softly when Elsword walked over, his head hanging down in humiliation as he sat next to her.

"It's a long story." She spoke, a bit of sadness in her voice as they both looked out at the lake, the moonlight sparkling off of it as if it were made out of tiny crystals. The cool air surprisingly brushing off the water and feeling quite warm to the touch. Elsword looked up at her while clearing the ground next to him, instinctively putting his coat down on the patch of earth so she can sit on it. She smiles gently at the gesture and slowly sits down on the coat. She closes her eyes in recollection before she spoke, her voice chiming, sounding childlike.

"I'll tell you a story of a family, a family of nobility, wealth, war." She pauses, blinks, then continues as she opens her eyes and looks out at the moon sighing.

"That boy you protected me from, the one with the white hair like me, his name is ADD, he is my brother." Elsword looked a bit surprised, which quickly was replaced with anger as he started to protest. Eve raised her hand to silence him as she turns towards him. With a warm, gentle, even sad smile, she holds his hand close to her chest, the beat of her heart being more apparent combined with touch and sound. Elsword looked a bit concerned as he nodded and watched her, listening.

"It happened a bit ago, before the war with the humans, when nasod and man lived in peace. I was a young girl when our family was together. I had a human father and mother; father was obsessed with creating nasods. His work often took him away from us, as he built a grand palace out of his robotic work. He practically lived in there, not letting anyone else go in to observe him; he wouldn't even talk about his work when he did come around to us. Mother was the opposite; she spent time outside in her vast garden. She always stressed the importance of being outside, balance being the key in life, I can still remember her face, the sun shining off of it brilliantly as it kissed her mostly around her cheeks. Since both of them were busy. ADD and me would play like regular children, he liked to act older than me, even though he wasn't. But there was one day when the land lost its splendor, the grass wasn't as vibrate green, the animals seemed to have disappeared. As the green dulled, so did life around us. Everything happened so fast, mother disappeared and machines started to appear everywhere. There was a group of machines that ordered us to go to our father in the palace. They pushed us forward, leading us in the direction we needed to go, we didn't object anyways. We were both scared. Both alone and we missed father." Eve took a breath as she composes herself and regains her emotionless mask.

"As to our surprise we don't see father anywhere, surrounded by a weird environment; machines working endlessly. The sound of screeching, steam blowing, gears grinding to a halt only to wheeze and start up again. In the middle of the room, there was a gigantic nasod, filling the whole room, its voice booming off the walls as it spoke. It called itself king nasod, and said it was looking for beings to lead its army. As my eyes traced this creature they rested at the base, where we found the disfigured remains of our father. Before we could do anything, wires, chords, and robotic material grabbed us and carried us to a platform. I don't remember much after that, the only few things I do remember was: ADD reaching out to me as he shouted to me, a bright white light shining in my face, and lots of buzzing sounds until a green smoke cloud made me pass out."

She stops briefly and runs her finger along her soft, porcelain skin, slowly tracing her arm. Elsword smiles weakly as he runs his hand along her cheek, and then pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back to try to comfort her. She embraces him back and looks past his shoulder, sighing and pushing him away before she continued.

"After that day, I woke up in a dark room, I felt, cold to the touch, emotionless, like I wasn't the same person as before. Quickly I found out that I wasn't as nasods would walk past me calling me their queen. I remember running down the hallway and looking at myself in the mirror for the first time, how horrified I was, or at least I assume that's what I felt. Most of my body looked human enough, but I could feel it, even as I looked at the figure in the mirror before me, she wasn't me, she was a nasod , just like the rest of the things in that place. I went day to day around that place alone, I couldn't find father, or Add anywhere. I remember going back to that dark room and closing my eyes, shutting down." She adjusts how she is sitting, as she looked confused.

"As I woke up the second time, I remember vaguely dreaming as humans call it, just like I did when I was younger. I remember this time, two nasods specifically where waiting for me, a boy and a girl figured one, both kneeling before me and then transforming into a drone form, gliding effortlessly to my side. I remember that one of them, must of changed me as I slept because the next time I looked in the mirror I was wearing royal clothes, and I had a crown on my head; the same way as I appear before you today, just younger of course." She giggles as she holds a hand to her mouth, remembering how she looked when she was younger.

"About a month after that, I remember there was a mass intrusion; my drones took me to a room as there were alarms and sirens ringing everywhere. The whole placed felt like it was going to explode as it shook, and then he came. Add stood before me, though he looked much different then I remembered. He destroyed all the nasods around me, leaving only my two drones, and they transformed back into their original form. He laughed like a crazy psycho as he pointed to me. I don't recall his exact words, but he mentioned something about how he should have been the one to rule, and that I was too weak to do it, as he proceeded to attack me. Of course my drones blocked the attack to save me, but one was destroyed during the attack. The other one carried me away from the battle as I could hear him call to me, that I can't run forever, how he wanted all of us to be a family again. Shortly after fleeing from him, the palace behind me was set ablaze, as he completely obliterated it. Even then I showed no emotion, until … I met you."

Eve pauses as she runs her eyes over the red headed boy in front of her. She smiles as she whispers to herself "I never knew why, but you made me feel human again" as she looks up at the sky again.

"Ever since then, he has been pursuing me, that one day changed him a lot. Even now that I'm with you guys, I only bring trouble." She says somberly as she brushes where Elsword's wound was. Elsword frowns as he closes his eyes, taking in everything eve said, realizing how painful it must be seeing your own brother hunt you down. He smiles as he grabs her hand and makes her stand up with him before he spoke.

"Well, you have us now, we are your family, and we will do anything to protect you, and have fun of course." He laughs as he gives his half smirk, stretching where his wound was as if he were about to go straight into battle himself. Eve blushes as she looks at him and holds her chest and Elsword looks out over at the lake.

"We might not be the strongest people in the world, but I will definitely make sure he doesn't ever lay a hand on you. People you care about are always around you to protect you." He pauses as his expression suddenly turns somber, recalling how his sister left him, saying he was too weak as well. Eve notices and keeps it in her mind to ask him about it later as she grabs his arm and motions towards camp.

"Come on Elsword, we should be going back before it gets too cold for your human body." Elsword snaps back to reality as he nods and smiles.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting too long huh? They are clueless without me. Let me lead the way my queen, ill make sure you make it back safely" He laughs and walks forward as he puts his emotional mask back on and leads the way. Eve finally understanding more about Elsword, blushes after him and follows looking one last time back at the lake. She notices a glimpse of something in the water that reminded her of her brother before it faded. She frowns as she hears the words in her head again. "You can't run forever Eve, I will make us one big family again and take back what is rightfully mine!" She tightens her gaze again on Elsword as she glides behind him. She softens her gaze as she thinks: I will definitely keep you safe, I care about you and will protect you…. just like you do me. The two figures walk off into the murky forest as they make their way back to the camp, the darkness enclosing them as they disappear from sight, behind them, back at the lake, Add's laugh echoing across the lake.

**So, how was it? I tend to write a lot of stories that can be picked up if I ever feel like I want to, and also to leave a lot of things up to the imagination of the reader. I personally love guessing what could of happened next, not many people do, and I know I could of described a bit more. Anyways comment on it, what did you like? What did you want to see in it? Any questions? Pm them to me owo and if you want me to continue it, say so ^-^ thank you for taking the time to read it~ enjoy the rest of your day, and please comment kay? byez**


End file.
